


Hallmark + Magic

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [33]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Mac and Bozer are the best of friends, but they are not without their problems.
Relationships: Wilt Bozer & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Series: Prompt Fics [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Hallmark + Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rai_Knightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Knightshade/gifts).



> this is only my like, second time writing Bozer, I hope I do him justice!

Arguments were much easier to handle and for the most part, few and far between in the time before Bozer and Mac became colleagues. It helped that both of them would be able to go to their respective jobs and spend time apart, sometimes even longer than just a shift’s time, with Mac’s away missions and Bozer’s occasional overtime spent covering for other shifts. 

By the time both of them would see each other again, they would often forget what it was they were fighting about in the first place, fall back on the same draw that brought them together, a simple desire, between two kids who felt like they were lost in the world. 

To escape.

But now that Bozer and Mac carpooled to the Phoenix nearly every day, it was hard to find that escape, and sometimes even the mission couldn’t distract them enough from their grievances against the other for what both of them _knew_ was nothing more than just “#roomate problems,” but rather _felt_ like the end of the world. 

“This is why I live alone,” Jack muttered to Mac, though he secretly sided with Bozer on that specific occasion, as Mac diffused a bomb to prevent the literal end of the world. 

“It’s fine, we’re fine, we’ll get over it, it’s just…it’s harder, you know, now that the truth is out and there’s just nowhere to…escape to.” Mac mumbled under his breath. _Can’t even directly talk about it over comms now, since he’s listening on the other line._

“You can always stay at my place for a few days, if you need to,” Riley offered to Bozer as they waited in the van. 

“Thanks, Ri, I just…I think I’m just still not over the whole…lying thing, you know? And maybe…maybe I’m taking that out on Mac in super small ways that…he doesn’t deserve,” Bozer opened up with a sigh. 

“I remember one time I was mad at Jack–and it was for something completely stupid, don’t even remember what–and I started changing the radio in his car before he left for work, left the house, left _anywhere._ On the days where he _really_ pissed me off, I’d even change all his pre-sets to ‘the latest pop hits of today!’“

“Oh, I bet he _hated_ that,” Bozer chuckled.

“Absolutely. But it never changed anything. Nothing ever changed, until we sat and talked.”

“Before or after he left?”

“This was actually before, though even back then, we weren’t all that great at talking. Neither of us really wanted to start the conversation, but one day I woke up and saw a card underneath my door. Some…stupid Hallmark card that was corny A-F, but…it got me to talk to him, and whatever beef we had at the time…finally settled.” 

Before Bozer could come back with a witty comment, they were both distracted by a huge ball of fire bursting through the building, with Jack’s voice singing “We Didn’t Start the Fire” very loudly and obnoxiously on comms.

Bozer’s heart rate didn’t return to normal even as Mac and Jack returned back to the van unharmed save for some soot and scrapes, his heart still pounded with fury seeing his best friend’s face, equating it with the annoyances that were simmering under his skin since earlier that morning rather than the joy that normally filled his heart and put a smile on his face.

But he asked if Mac was okay nonetheless, and they didn’t share another word until the next morning, when both men ran into each other in the hallway, holding a pair of cards that had been slipped underneath their doors. 

“Riley.” Bozer answered to the unspoken question. “Jack?”

Mac nodded silently, a warm smile spreading across his face as he nervously gestured for the pair to open their cards. 

“ _Friendships can be difficult, but those that survive are magical ones,_ ” Mac read out loud. “Well, it really must be magic, cause I got you the same card.”

“It was the–” Bozer began sheepishly. 

“–only one they had left,” they both said in unison before falling into a fit of laughter, and before they knew it, they were in the kitchen, Bozer making pancakes while he and Mac “improvised” some new card sayings, and all was forgiven.


End file.
